guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pogahn Passage (mission)
Bonus Objectives I searched everywhere and could only find 3 bonus objectives. The demon one says you can either help fight or stand aside, but regardless of whether I help or not, the guards kill the demon and blame me for it. I'm wondering if the others are only available if the demon lives? Dfscott 21:21, 30 October 2006 (CST) : The four are there. The demon has to be killed and has no effect on the appearance of the other objectives. Joseph C 12:28, 12 January 2007 (CST) - I've noticed that the Factions pages have a Trivia section added to them where interesting tidbits of info are added. This mission's dialogues are choke-full of Star Wars (A New Hope) references, would it be alright to add that info? Or is it too soon/spoilerific? No word on the bonus objectives either. -Tene 217.129.10.157 21:42, 30 October 2006 (CST) :: I'd say go for it. Tihark Orchard has at least one Real Genius reference so I created a Trivia section and stuck it in there. Dfscott 20:06, 31 October 2006 (CST) - I have tried bringing different heros to see if I get any different reactions from the guards. Aside from the centaur, I haven't noticed anything special. There is a named NPC by one of the gates, Guard Linno who doesn't seem to do anything. -Alinius - I did the mission earlier and got masters although it said I had completed 4/5 optional objectives. I obtained the code. Slayed the demon. Talked to guard linno to "watch his post" (but just kept going). Escorted the prisoners. And I also kept all prisoners alive in hopes it was the 5th, but apparently got best I could anyways. Could be a bug to my number, but also didnt see anything else I could have accomplished. -- I just did the mission, and got Master's with 4 out of 5 (couldn't find the 5th) as well. Updating page with that number, if anyone could check if 2 optionals done, that would be nice. Sounds more logical with 2-3 Expert, 4-5 Masters. --Rydier 01:47, 1 November 2006 (CST) --- Why do we even think there's a 5th? The mission makes no mention of it. ~ BlueNovember :Never seen a 5th! Joseph C 12:28, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::These are old comments - The "Mission Complete!" screen at the end of the mission used to say "n'' of 5 optional objectives completed!" (even though you still got Master's for finishing 4) which is why people were looking for a 5th objective. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 18:16, 12 January 2007 (CST) I just mastered it aswell - after a couple of failed attempts (*sighs*) - and does now indeed state that there are 4 additional objectives and not 5. (User:Girion 03:02, 3 November 2006 (CST)) Masters aswell, with the 4 objectives completed. 2 real players, 1 mm, 1 wmo (using life bond on shahai and the minion master, using a full adrenaline build to compensate for the lack of sp regen. Can get away with just 2 hench or hero monks in that case. Magua 13:57, 4 November 2006 (CST) I don't know where to put this but there's actually a conversation where a guard is talking to a captain like his in charge lol Star Wars parody Bring the centaur hero for a funny parody of Star Wars at the begining of the mission. Hibou 10:39, 31 October 2006 (CST) No damage or healing problems? From the notes: :"''An alternative to a human monk, is use 3 hero/henchmen monks. There was no problem with damage or healing with a group consisting of 2 healing and 1 protection Hero monk (2 live players as tanks). If soloing you can achieve the same result having 1 hero healing 1 hero protection, and taking a henchman monk." Has anyone actually tested this or is it baseless speculation? Captain Nebo can and will kill Shahai with one nuke. This means she needs to be constantly protected by a skill like Protective Spirit or Shelter during the battle with Nebo or she will die resulting in mission failure, there is currently no way to command heroes or henchment to buff a specific ally, which means there is no way to guarantee that they will protect Shahai. -- Gordon Ecker 19:02, 7 November 2006 (CST) :It turns out heroes try to use your target for buffs as well as offensive skills, so keeping Shahai selected and manually activating Protective Spirit will work, but I wouldn't call it easy. Life Barrier + Life Bond should also work, and Protective Bond might work, but would probably require giving the hero Protective Bond and several energy management skills, with everything except energy management skills disabled to prevent Protective Bond from ending. -- Gordon Ecker 02:06, 8 November 2006 (CST) I really don't think it's as hard as you make it out to be. I have done this mission on 4 different characters and she hasn't died once. However, I believe that Shahai was lvl 16 when NF first came out. Subsequently, her level, and presumably HP has risen. However, if you are paranoid about her dying, simply plant your flag and retreat slightly to the edge of the aggro zone. Use a long/recurve/flatbow to help select targets for your party (yes, you need not be a ranger to use a bow and can reach enemies outside of the aggro zone). A minion master is helpful (either Olias or Master of Whispers). Zhed is useful as a warder as well. Crimson Butcher 06:00, 23 November 2006 (CST) ::Eh... I had Zhed as a Prodigy Interupter, with one Hero Monk. Thats it for defense. Plowed through it. Dont see why you think THREE monks is necessary. 71.207.231.207 15:48, 24 November 2006 (CST) :I removed the special references to Shahai from the Notes section, since she's now L20 and just as hardy as Kormir. Personally I don't really think there's any need for special strategies against the boss, as I had no trouble at all with only 1 hero and 1 hench monk, and no interrupts, wards, or spirits. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 01:28, 28 November 2006 (CST) :I concur, there is a long section about notes, though in fact the successful tactic is the same as with any escort mission in GuildWars: just don't have any player with melee weapons. If every player in the team uses ranged attacks, and only minions/hench warriors do the melee, the escorted ones will stay back out of harm's way. In this particular mission, this makes all the fights a walk in the park as the mobs are rather low level, Me (Ranger), Olias (MM) and Menhlo were all it took to beat it. Caths 03:31, 16 December 2006 (CST) ::I think Kormir and Shahai might be invincible. I just did the mission and they didn't take any damage. I also remember them not taking damage when I did the mission about a month back. -- Gordon Ecker 05:17, 7 January 2007 (CST) Sticky Sometimes Kormir and Shahai get stuck just outside the fort. I got all the way to the end and went back, they wouldn't budge! what a waste of time >.< — Skuld 15:47, 19 December 2006 (CST) : This happened twice to me. The first time, I didn't notice until the end. I ran back and Kormir eventually moved after going past her back into the prison and wiggling around a bit, but I didn't have time to get back. The 2nd time, Shahai got stuck. I noticed it after the first group but she was really difficult to get free, and in the process, Kormir got stuck as well! I eventually got them both loose but was short on time, so I just ran past the final boss and got credit anyway (didn't realize you could do that).--Dfscott 18:06, 27 December 2006 (CST) :: Same here.. it happened to me twice in a row (on two different characters). I noticed Kormir and/or Shahai getting "greyed out" in the Party list so I went back and "unstuck" them by running around them. Really annoying to have to do that while you see that timer running too.. Noobus 23:31, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::: I find that the biggest problem is getting them across the long bridge from the prison back to the fortress. It seems like they try to stay a certain distance to one side of you, and when you're on the bridge this means they run into the sides and get stuck there. If I stood at the opposite wall of the bridge and walked backwards away from them, they'd move along okay; of course, Kormir goes to one side and Shahai to the other, and then you've got the Sunspear Prisoners on top of that, so I always have to do a really stupid zig-zag-backwards-walk across the bridge just to make them follow me. ::: I don't remember having any problems with them after the bridge. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 00:49, 16 January 2007 (CST) Glitch? The first time I went through this mission I failed it for no reason. I did everything right, had masters in order, got to the escape point with Kormir and the gang all alive, killed all the soldiers in that area, but the mission wouldn't end. I did everything I could to try and get the escape point to activate and the mission to end, but nothing happened. Back in Pogahn Passage (location) I heard someone shouting that the mission wasn't ending for him as well. The second time I attempted the mission it ended without a problem. Has anyone else had this problem? Does something cause the quest to sometimes "break"? :Did you have Kormir and Shahai with you at the end? Both of them must make it to the dock to complete the mission. If you did have both, then it sounds like there is indeed another glitch. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 19:54, 3 January 2007 (CST) I'm sure I had both with me. I thought that I must have left one of them behind, so I double checked and both of them were right there with me. I had more than five minutes left so I tried to see if there was a certain spot on the dock I had to step on, I double checked to make sure that Kormir AND Shahai were with me, and then finally I decided to let the time run out to see if I just had to be at the escape point at the time that the clock ran out. But despite me doing everything right, the mission still failed. I found the mission rather easy so I wasn't too concerned about it, but it was still annoying to have to go through it again. 24.159.181.199 03:00, 5 January 2007 (CST) Requirements There's no Requirements section in this mission. I have a Tyrian character and this is a location for me. (I don't think I should have to choose Margrid the Sly as my hero over Master of Whispers when the time comes, because if I choose Master, then theoretically I can't do this mission '''until' after I have completed the Nightfall campaign)'' Does anyone know what the specific requirements for turning this location in to a mission actually are? Thanks -- Joseph C 21:29, 9 January 2007 (CST) :Whoa, you're right - no one's bothered to put that in yet. Let me do that... —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 23:35, 9 January 2007 (CST) :You can do the mission if you have another player in your party who can bring Margrid. However, if you choose Master of Whispers, you also have to complete his branch of the storyline by finishing Rilohn Refuge (Mission) before you can enter this mission. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 23:39, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::Thank you :) -- Joseph C 00:49, 10 January 2007 (CST) :::Actually, I tested it with my wife this morning. You just have to HAVE your Master of Whispers, not have done the Rilohn Refuge mission. See my comments in the Nightfall Mission Overviews discussion for a full explanation. ScionOfErixalimar 13:08, 5 February 2007 (CST) user posted in article body I have done the mission including the bonuses and have twice got to the ship with all intact with 3.5 mins to spare all on ship. Only to fail, have made sure all totally on ship,run to end of pier etc and still fail!! Need more information then that to be able to determine the problem, you should submit a support ticket at the guildwars website. -- Xeon 12:00, 3 April 2007 (CDT) THX 1138 Should we also add that the "1138" Referance is to THX 1138, which was the first film made by George Lucas? :Done. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 10:37, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Boss on bridge removed? In the recent Normal Mode rebalancing, did they remove the group with the warrior boss that attacks as you return across the bridge? Or is there some sort of mission/dialogue-timing bug that I unknowingly exploited that prevented them from spawning? I just did the mission twice in a row and they didn't appear either time. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 12:34, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :I missed him last time I did the mission as well, which was annoying as I'd switched my secondary to warrior just to cap his elite (otherwise I'd have gone for one of the others). RossMM 17:49, 27 April 2007 (CDT) ::I did not find him either :( 220.240.90.53 03:41, 28 April 2007 (CDT) The warrior boss as your escaping with Kormir and Shahai? Yea I didn't find him with my warrior or ranger while doing this mission. Trivia In the trivia it says "The reference to cornbread may also be a reference to the movie Aliens", can someone tell me exactly how cornbread is a reference to Alien? Sacrificial Omnistar 17:23, 4 May 2007 (CDT) mine sorry :Apparently, cornbread is mentioned in both Alien and Aliens. See the quotes sections on imdb. -- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 19:53, 11 June 2007 (CDT) Notes The notes make this mission look like it's hard. I've always done it with just a Monk, Ele and Margrid as heroesand Fire, Necro, Healer and Holy henches. I've never had trouble with damage dealt to my team, just first target the ele's and spike the out of them, shouldn't take long, as the big groups feat lv16's, and the higgher levels still only have 60 armor. Weapon Swap Has anyone ever seen that during the first cut scene with Kormir cut-scene that she's holding Shahai's staff as if it's a spear (and Shahai has Kormir's spear held as if it was her staff). Idk if this is a glitch or a bug that anyone else has noticed. It goes back after the cut-scene anyways. I don't have a screenshot of this. 24.180.126.199 20:36, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Difficulty Is this mission more difficult then the mission with the Master of Whispers? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by 81.206.83.153 ( ) }. :I consider it much easier because you can't really fail unless your party gets wiped, or Kormir kicks the bucket. That won't happen if your Monks are any good at all for healing. The dangerous part at the end, with the timer and stuff, is not a threat if your party has any fighting capabilities at all. Just keep moving. Finally, if you care about getting Master's, Pogahn Passage is very easy compared to Riolohn Refuge. You mostly just talk to various NPCs. :Rilohn Refuge is harder imo, because you will face considerable damage throughout the mission unless you are not going for the Bonus. It requires a moderately specialized team setup. Also, unless you have anti-caster stuff, the Droughtlings and The Drought will likely wipe your party. This mission isn't timed, which is nice, but the likelihood of failure is still higher in my opinion. (T/ ) 10:42, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::/agree w/Entropy. The only problem is that, unless you have Prophecies or Eye of the North, Master of Whispers is the only Necromancer hero you can get. While not necessary, having a Necromancer hero can make many parts of the game much easier. —Dr Ishmael 11:47, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::Well, I've got all three campaigns so I also have got Olias. I really hate timers because my pc is pretty slow after cinematics. For this reason I also wasn't able to participate in the GWEN Sneak Peek. Because I didn't make it to the portal at time (in the What Lies Beneath/Hole of Istan quests). But when I play with other people, the mission is completed if one person can make it back on time, I presume. And when I can't do the mission for any reason, can I then also just do the Rihlon Refuge mission in a party that has the Master of Whispers?